Furries and Dark Lords on Mario Kart
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Five foxes, four dragons, and Wolf O'Donnell face Palpatine, Sauron, and Voldemort and their minions in a four-way Mario Kart 64... death race style. Introducing more characters as the rage progresses, this is a vast and action-packed crossover.
1. Luigi Raceway

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

This may be as good as a certain other crossover. If you notice I have way less offensive themes than some of the other writers (not naming any names here to avoid arguments and flame wars).

Furries: Fox, Krystal, and Wolf from Star Fox, Renamon from Digimon Tamers, Lucario from Pokemon, Tails from Sonic, Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, and Sir Burnevere from Blazing Dragons

Empire: Palpatine and his empire from Star Wars

Sauron's Empire: Sauron and his empire from Lord of the Rings

Death Eaters: Voldemort and his Death Eaters from Harry Potter

Mario, Luigi, and maybe a few other Mario characters to come

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Luigi Raceway<strong>

"I come with a challenge!" said Emperor Palpatine. He stood before Fox McCloud, Sauron, and Lord Voldemort. "A death race in Mario Kart! Each of us has 3 balloons. Except for me, Sauron, and Voldemort. We each have five. Whichever side wins can do what he wants with the universe."

"Can we set it so that if anyone falls into the lava or over the cliff, they're dead?" said Sauron.

"And when someone loses all their balloons, they go up in a ball of flame!" said Voldemort.

"I accept," said Fox. "I'll see what furries are willing to enter the race."

"If it's to be a four-way race, I'd better get what Death Eaters I have left," said Voldemort.

"This calls for all my most powerful minions," said Sauron.

* * *

><p>They met at Luigi Raceway. Mario was the host.<p>

"It's-a me, Mario!" he said. "It is time for a four-way Mario Kart death race! Whoever's team has someone finish first gets 10 points. Second is 6, third is 3, and fourth is none. Needless to say, you lose if all your team is destroyed. We will start at Luigi Raceway, and continue through all stages in Mario Kart 64. Begin!"

They all began racing. Fox pulled out a blaster and shot Darth Vader. He lost one balloon. Vader got a Star and tried to smash into Fox, who avoided him.

Many items went back and forth. Many on all four sides lost one or even two balloons.

Darth Maul, Lurtz, and Quirrell each got a ring of shells. Lurtz and Quirrell's shells were green. Darth Maul's shells were red. They smashed into each other repeatedly, until they were each down to one balloon.

Flicker got a Star and smashed into Darth Maul, Lurtz, and Quirrell. All three lost their final balloon and were destroyed in a fiery explosion.

There were no more casualties before Tails reached the finish line first.

"Team Furry leads with 10 points!" said Mario. "Darth Vader and Fox reach the finish line, so Team Palpatine is in second with 6! Oh! There's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Team You-Know-Who is in third with 3! Well, that leaves Team Sauron in dead last!"

SCORE:

Team Furry: 10  
>Team Palpatine: 6<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 3<p> 


	2. Moo Moo Farm

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 2: Moo Moo Farm**

"Let the second round begin!" said Mario.

They raced through Moo Moo Farm. All the balloons lost in the previous race regenerated by the start of the next race. Sauron crashed into a cow and lost a balloon.

The race was almost as straightforward as Luigi Raceway, except there were a few obstacles in the form of cows.

"Kill all the white cows you want," said Flicker. "We're low on steak. But according to Section 778 of the Code of Chivalry, a dragon knight will be grounded for two weeks if he kills a blue cow. Jeremy was in the trunk for that long."

"Who's Jeremy?" said Wormtongue.

Flicker breathed fire at him and he lost a balloon.

Daultay Dofine got a red shell and fired it at Flame. She lost a balloon. Dofine drove past her, but she got a speed boost, caught up to him, and breathed fire at him. He lost his last balloon and was destroyed.

"I'll have to thank you for that," said Palpatine. "I never wanted to see that stunted slime again!"

Rabastan, who kept his hood up (AN: I did that cause we never really identify his face in the movies) crashed into Chubby the Mole and lost his second balloon.

Sauron got a Star. "YES!" said Sauron. "The One Star… TO RULE…"

Suddenly Sauron lost his star. Lucario had used a Boo to steal it. Once its effects wore off, Lucario, lapping many of the others on his third lap, used the Star. He smashed into Rabastan and Crabbe. Crabbe lost his second balloon, Rabastan lost his third and was destroyed.

Although Goyle, Ozzel, and Wormtail crashed into Chubby, and Blaze crashed into a cow, there were no more casualties before Tails once again finished first place. Voldemort finished second, Vader close behind him.

"And that ties Team Palpatine and Team You-Know-Who for second," said Luigi, who had just arrived with a microphone to commentate alongside his brother.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 20  
>Team Palpatine: 9<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 9<p> 


	3. Koopa Troopa Beach

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 3: Koopa Troopa Beach**

"Begin!" said Mario.

The third round began, at Koopa Troopa Beach. Many of the racers crashed into crabs, but didn't lose any balloons from it.

Darth Vader took the shortcut, and got way into first quickly.

Sauron was in dead last. He was able to make the jump off a ramp onto an item, which was a spiked shell. He fired it forward. It smashed into Blaze, taking his second balloon. It also hit Lucius, Dolohov, and Captain Needa, taking Needa's last balloon and destroying him, before it hit Vader, taking off his first balloon. Tails was able to catch up to him because of this.

"This is becoming more of a race between Tails and Vader, and a death race between everyone else!" said Mario.

Renamon got a star and smashed into Jugson and Dolohov. Dolohov lost his second balloon. Jugson was sent flying into the deep water. He tried to drive out of the water, and so the Lakitu, which was supposed to put him back on track, couldn't get him, and he drowned. His two balloons disappeared and he exploded.

(AN: Jugson is the bald Death Eater in the Harry Potter films)

The Balrog, who was driving a bigger Kart, was a deadly enemy. With an aura of fire around him, he smashed into Flicker and Flame, damaging both, and swung his whip at Admiral Piett, taking his second balloon. Draco Malfoy smashed into the Balrog with a Star, sending him flying into the water. He lost his first balloon and the Lakitu put him back on track, but his fire was out for the rest of the race and he dropped into next to last place, with Sauron still in dead last.

Vader crashed into a crab. Although this set him off a little, it gave Tails what he needed to win the race. Vader got second, and Voldemort got third.

"I hate sand," said Vader.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 30  
>Team Palpatine: 15<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 12<p> 


	4. Calamari Desert

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 4: Calamari Desert**

"This is the last round of the Mushroom Cup," said Mario. "Begin!"

The race began. As they approached a railroad, they could see a train coming.

Tails and Vader raced by. Amycus, Alecto, Wolf, Shagrat, Gorbag, General Veers, and Admiral Piett tried to beat the train but crashed into it and lost a balloon. All of them had to wait until the train was gone to continue.

"Hey! Commander!" said Admiral Motti to Commander Tagge. "Let's go down the railroad. It's a shortcut."

"Vader can beat Tails this time," said Tagge. "Shouldn't we focus on killing enemy players?"

Burnevere hit them both with a green shell and they lost their first balloon. Saruman smashed into Motti with a speed boost and Malfoy blasted Tagge backwards with Everte Statum, and both lost their second balloons.

"Whatever you say, Admiral," said Tagge.

They both raced down the railroad, to find that it made them go slower. Entering the tunnel, they smashed right into the train and were destroyed.

They continued to race forward. Krystal pulled out her blaster and shot at Jerjerrod, who lost his first balloon. Jerjerrod shot her in response, and she lost her first balloon. They mostly got green shells and fired them at each other, although neither hit each other for the remainder of the race.

"Crucio!" Umbridge hit Renamon with the Cruciatus Curse.

"AURA STORM!" Lucario used an Aura Storm so powerful that it sent Umbridge flying into the train, losing two balloons. Renamon shot a red shell at her. It hit her directly, taking her third balloon and destroying her.

Crabbe and Goyle were each hit by the train once, but there were no more casualties before Tails got a speed boost and beat Vader again. Voldemort was the first of his team to cross the finish line, and the Lord of the Nazgûl was the first of his team.

"That's it for the Mushroom Cup," said Mario. "Now, as we move onto the Flower Cup, the list of items will now include items appearing in Double Dash."

SCORE:

Team Furry: 40  
>Team Palpatine: 21<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 15<p> 


	5. Toad's Turnpike

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 5: Toad's Turnpike**

"Yahoo!" said Toad, who was the guest commentator for the race at Toad's Turnpike. "Let the race begin! Watch out for traffic!"

Pigma, Andrew Oikonny, and General Scales appeared. "We will enter this race too!" said Pigma.

"When we win," said Oikonny, "we'll decide which of us gets to be emperor!"

"You'll be at a disadvantage," said Luigi.

"It won't matter if all the others are dead," said Scales.

"Why are you on the emperor's side anyway?" Fox said to Sebulba. "You're not in the Empire."

Sebulba didn't answer. He was planning on hiring some Tusken Raiders to take out the others and had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had only ever lost one race before this tournament, and that was to Anakin before he became Darth Vader. But now he focused on eliminating the others while Vader, his former enemy, focused on winning the race.

"Let's call it Team Scales!" said Scales.

"No!" said Oikonny. "Team Monkey, cause Andross was my uncle and he was the emperor!"

The race began. Scales shot a shell at Renamon. "Take that, Krystal!"

"I'm not Krystal," said Renamon. "Diamond Storm!" She shot shards of energy at him that exploded and sent him flying into a big truck. He lost two balloons. Krystal hit him with a red shell and he was destroyed.

Tails and Vader once again took the lead, with Voldemort close behind.

Snaga got three green shells. He took careful aim at Fox.

Blaze got a Chomp, which took him on a ride on Autopilot, smashing all cars and enemy players while avoiding hitting teammates. The chomp smashed into Snaga and destroyed him. He took off Nute Gunray's second balloon before the Chomp disappeared.

Poggle the Lesser and Macnair shot at each other, Poggle with a blaster and Macnair with Avada Kedavra. The Balrog smashed into both of them, taking off their last balloons and destroying both.

Vader and Voldemort both crashed into a car before Tails won. Vader came in second and Voldemort got third. Oikonny got fourth, and the Lord of the Nazgûl got fifth. There were no more casualties for the rest of the race.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 50  
>Team Palpatine: 27<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 18<br>Team Monkey: 0

Introducing: Pigma, Oikonny, and Scales from the Star Fox series


	6. Frappe Snowland

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 6: Frappe Snowland**

"Begin!" said Mario.

The race began. Frappe Snowland was a snowy area full of snowmen. Several of the contestants had lost a few balloons when they made their way to the snowmen.

"This place reminds me of Hoth," said Veers before he crashed into a snowman and lost his second balloon. Admiral Ozzel, on the other hand, was down to one balloon when he crashed into a snowman, and was destroyed.

"By the way," said Mario, "if you fall into the water, you lose a balloon. The water is cold."

Fox shot a Bowser shell directly at Pigma. It hit him in the back and destroyed him. It bounced around the area, decimated three snowmen, and hit Rune Haako, taking off his second balloon.

Goyle got a Bullet Bill and shot it. It moved along the path and hit Grishnakh, taking off his first balloon.

Tails and Vader smashed into each other repeatedly as they were on their third lap, with Voldemort on their tail(s).

Oikonny took aim with a red shell. Flame waited patiently until he shot the shell at Palpatine, taking off one of his balloons, and breathed fire at him. He lost his third balloon and was destroyed. Flame smashed into Palpatine with a star, and he lost his second balloon, but still had three left.

"And that is the end of Team Monkey," said Luigi.

The Balrog could smash through snowmen without taking damage. He caught up to Voldemort in seconds.

Jerjerrod shot a spiked shell, hoping to hit Tails and get Vader into first. The shell sailed over and hit the Balrog in midair, taking his second balloon, and he fell into the freezing water. He did not come back up. Tails, near the finish line, slowed down slightly and the spiked shell hit Vader, allowing Tails to take first and Voldemort second. Vader got third. The Lord of the Nazgûl got fourth. Thorfinn Rowle slipped on one of Sauron's bananas, lost his third balloon, and was destroyed before the race was over.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 60  
>Team Palpatine: 30<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 24<br>Team Monkey: Eliminated


	7. Choco Mountain

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 7: Choco Mountain**

"We wish to enter this race too!" said the Joker. He stood with the Penguin, the Riddler, and Catwoman.

"I'll enter on the side of the furries," said Batman. "I must stop these criminals from taking over the world."

"Then let Round 7 begin!" said Mario.

They raced through Choco Mountain. Count Dooku shot three green shells at Saruman. One hit him in the back and took off his first balloon. Saruman chased after Dooku with a vengeance, shooting fireballs at him.

The Joker got ahead of the Lord of the Nazgûl and tried to catch up to Voldemort, who was only behind Vader and Tails. The Joker got a Bullet Bill and fired at Voldemort. He hit Voldemort directly and Voldemort lost a balloon. The Joker moved ahead.

Flicker, Flame, Blaze, and Burnevere all happened to get the fireball item. They saw the Penguin, the Riddler, and Catwoman ahead of them. They shot fireballs at them, causing them all to lose their first balloons.

Batman got a star and smashed into the Penguin, knocking him into the ravine, and he was destroyed.

Wolf got a Bowser shell and shot it at Catwoman and the Riddler. It took off their second balloons, and then bounced back and hit Catwoman again, taking her third balloon, and she was destroyed.

Boulders fell from a higher area, hitting the Riddler and Sebulba, destroying both as they had one balloon at the time.

Fox got a Bob-omb. He threw it at Gothmog, who was just ahead of him. The Bob-omb blew up Gothmog, destroying him.

Falling boulders hit Crabbe, taking off his last balloon and destroying him.

"NO!" said Malfoy and Goyle.

Zam got several speed boosts in a Super Mushroom she stole from Gorbag, and caught up to the Joker. The Joker fired a red shell at her, and she was destroyed.

Tails won the race, with Vader in second, the Joker in third, Voldemort in fourth, and the Lord of the Nazgûl in fifth. Sauron was in dead last, as usual, just like his team.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 70  
>Team Palpatine: 36<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 24<br>Team United Underworld: 3

Introducing: Batman, the Joker, the Riddler, the Penguin, and Catwoman from Batman


	8. Mario Raceway

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 8: Mario Raceway**

AN: Since there aren't as many obstacles in Mario Raceway, I might focus a bit more on the battles so you can remember which characters are in the race.

"This is the fourth and final round of the Flower Cup," said Mario. "This is my level. Begin!"

The race began. Jessie and James leaned over to a Piranha Plant, and it began to eat them. A pob appeared and started to eat them. Flicker stopped his Kart next to the pob and breathed fire, incinerating the pob, but it was too late. They were gone.

AN: If any of you are wondering what a pob is, it's a yellow killer plant that appears in the movie, Jumanji.

Shagrat took advantage of the opportunity and shot a green shell at Flicker, who lost his first balloon. Flame raced after him with a vengeance. She shot a red shell at him, but he got just ahead of Jango Fett, causing her attack to hit him instead of Shagrat. He lost his first balloon.

Jango got a speed boost and went after Flame with a vengeance. While Flame got some fireballs and threw them at Shagrat, taking off his first balloon, Jango shot fire at Flame. She lost her first balloon. Flame breathed fire at Jango as he drove by, causing him to lose his second balloon.

Jango turned around to shoot a missile at Flame, but couldn't see where he was going and slipped on a banana.

"Ha!" said Lucario, as it was his banana Jango slipped on.

Jango exploded in a ball of fire.

The Joker was intent on destroying Batman. He took a Bob-omb, aimed, and…

Renamon smashed into him with three green shells circling her. He lost his first balloon.

Soon they were on the second lap, with Tails in the lead and Vader trying to catch up to him. Voldemort was in third, ahead of everyone else except Tails and Vader.

Batman got a special item: A Batarang. Batman threw his Batarang at the Lord of the Nazgûl, taking off his first balloon.

The Joker took aim and threw his Bob-omb. Batman was hit in the explosion, taking off his first balloon.

The Joker moved in for the kill, when Fox smashed into him with a star, knocking him just in front of Batman.

The Joker and Batman continued moving forward, and the Joker got a banana. Batman got a Boo. As the Joker planted the banana, Batman used the Boo to turn transparent and steal three red shells from Ugluk. He fired one shell at the Joker, who exploded in a ball of fire with a cry of defeat.

"Yes Lord Vader," said General Veers on radio. "I have one of them in my sight. He has one balloon left, and I'll destroy him now."

Travers, who was directly in front of Veers, shot a green shell at Wolf, taking off his second balloon.

Veers deliberately waited for Travers to get his attack on Wolf before he shot three green shells at Travers. All three of them hit him, and he was destroyed.

"Overkill!" said Barty Crouch Jr. "I love overkill! CRUCIO!"

Veers writhed in agony and crashed into a Piranha Plant. He didn't lose a balloon, but placed next to last, next to the obvious: Sauron.

Bellatrix got a Star. She targeted the nearest victim: The Mouth of Sauron. She smashed into him, taking off his first balloon. She quickly hit him again as he fell back to the ground, taking off his second balloon. As soon as she could, she hit him a third time, destroying him.

"BOO!" said the eight Ring Wraiths watching on the sidelines.

Tails won again, with Vader in second, Voldemort in third, and the Lord of the Nazgûl was the fourth to cross the finish line.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 80  
>Team Palpatine: 42<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 27<br>Team United Underworld: Eliminated


	9. Wario Stadium

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 9: Wario Stadium**

"We begin the Star Cup with Wario Stadium!" said Mario.

"Wait!" came a voice.

Tatanga, Wart, Smithy, the Shadow Queen (in her out-of-battle form except not possessing Peach), Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Fawful, Dark Bowser, and Dimentio all appeared.

"We'll be Team Dimentio," said Dimentio.

"No, we are the Team Fawful!" said Fawful.

They did rock-paper-scissors. "Scissors cuts the paper," said Fawful.

Giovanni, Myotismon, Frieza, Wiseman, Bakura, and Moo appeared. "We will enter as Team Frieza!" said Frieza.

"We said I would be the king!" said Myotismon.

"I want to be ruler!" said Bakura.

"A ha ha ha ha!" said Moo.

"This bickering is pointless!" said Wiseman. "Let's just call it Team Frieza for now."

Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario appeared. "We will enter as Team Bowser!" said Bowser.

"Fine by me!" said DK and Wario.

Superman and Spiderman appeared. "Batman, if you would like to go over to our team, we can set Team Furry as allies so they don't become a target of our weapons," said Superman.

"OK," said Batman. "I'll go over to Team Superman."

Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Evil Ash appeared. "We're entering as Team Freddy!" said Freddy.

"I want it to be Team Chucky!" said Chucky.

"Freddy suggested the race, so we will name the team after him," said Pinhead.

"Evil Ash isn't the Evil Dead icon!" said Ash Williams. "I am! I'll join Team Furry, even though I'm not a furry."

"Batman was on our team last race," said Fox. "Welcome to the team, Ash."

"We've got a total of 9 teams now," said Mario. "I'll change the rules a bit. First place gets 10 points. Second gets 8, third gets 6, fourth gets 5, fifth gets 4, sixth gets 3, seventh gets 2, eighth gets 1, and ninth gets none."

The teams lined up.

"Begin!" said Mario.

They raced across Wario Stadium. It was chaos that was only to be expected in Wario Stadium.

"Waa waa waa!" said Wario.

Batman shot a green shell at him, taking off his first balloon. "You sound like the Penguin."

Blaze and Burnevere got near last to try and take out more enemies and get better items.

Tails and Vader were in the lead as usual, and Tails got a fake item box. As they got to a big jump, Tails planted the fake item box in midair. Voldemort avoided it, but Wormtongue was not as lucky. He hit the item box, lost his first balloon, and fell, so that he had to get to the jump all over again.

Blaze raced alongside Bakura and breathed fire at him, taking off his first balloon.

Burnevere got a thunderbolt. He looked on the map, and as many of the enemies got near the jump, he activated the thunderbolt.

It struck all but Team Furry and Team Superman, shrinking them but not taking off any balloons. Most of them fell at the jump. Jason, Shagrat, Michael, Goyle, Sauron, Wario, Rune, Boba, Moo, Wormtail, and Grishnakh all got run over. They were flattened, and when they regained their size they all lost a balloon. Rune, who was run over by Lucario, lost his last balloon as a result, and was destroyed.

Ash shot a Bowser shell ahead when he was sure there were no furries near. It hit Tatanga, Wart, and Dimentio, taking away one balloon each. Wart was destroyed.

Palpatine shot fireballs ahead. They hit DK, Giovanni, Krystal, Princess Shroob, and Superman. As Grishnakh rode past him, Palpatine zapped him with lightning. Grishnakh lost his last balloon, and was destroyed.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Barty Crouch Jr.'s spells hit Bowser, Dark Bowser, and Chucky, causing them agonizing pain. "Avada Kedavra!" Despite having two balloons left, Chucky lost both at once, and was destroyed.

Superman shot an eye laser at Princess Shroob. She threw an energy ball at him. They both lost their second balloon. Then, Bakura smashed into them with a Chain Chomp, destroying them both.

"NO! SUPERMAN!" said Spiderman.

"I shall use my Millennium Ring to trap someone else in the Shadow Realm," said Bakura. "Maybe the next one who gets near…"

"Furry vengeance!" said Renamon. She shot a Diamond Storm at Bakura, taking off his final balloon, and he was destroyed.

Saruman planted an item box in midair at the jump on the third lap. Barty was riding alongside Dark Bowser, having taken off Bowser's first balloon with Everte Statum. He raised his wand and said "Avada…" but before he could finish, he hit Saruman's item box, lost his last balloon, and was destroyed.

Frieza shot an energy ball that caused an explosion so powerful, Lucius Malfoy was destroyed instantly despite still having all three balloons.

"You'll pay for that!" said Draco Malfoy.

Tails reached the finish line first, Vader second, and Voldemort third. Out of anyone from other teams, Dimentio was fourth, Batman was fifth, Myotismon was sixth, Freddy was seventh, Bowser was eighth, and Saruman was last (as he had slipped on a banana shortly after the jump, allowing Bowser to get ahead of him).

SCORE:

Team Furry: 90  
>Team Palpatine: 50<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 33<br>Team Fawful: 5  
>Team Frieza: 3<br>Team Freddy: 2  
>Team Superman: 4<br>Team Bowser: 1

Introducing:

All members of Team Fawful and Team Bowser are from various Mario games. Freddy is from Nightmare on Elm Street, Jason from Friday the 13th, Michael from Halloween, Pinhead from Hellraiser, Chucky from Child's Play, Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Ash and Evil Ash from Evil Dead, Giovanni from Pokemon, Myotismon from Digimon, Frieza from Dragonball Z, Wiseman from Sailor Moon R, Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Moo from Monster Rancher. Superman and Spiderman… well, it should be obvious


	10. Sherbert Land

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 10: Sherbert Land**

"Round 10, at Sherbert Land!" said Mario. "Watch out for penguins. Begin!"

"The Penguin would have liked this level," said Batman.

The race began. Bowser rammed into Wormtail, knocking him into the water. A Lakitu took him out. He was frozen, and when he unfroze, he lost a balloon.

Fawful got three red shells. He fired them at Krystal, Jason, and Shagrat. Krystal recovered quickly, but Fawful's vacuum helmet got him another item box with a star. Fawful got a star, and so did Jason and Shagrat, and all three, realizing at the same time that they couldn't hurt each other, chased after Krystal.

"Fox I've got enemies on my tail!" said Krystal.

Fox picked up a Boo from an item box. He threw it to Krystal, and she used it to turn transparent.

"She did the disappearing!" said Fawful.

"Doesn't matter!" said Shagrat. "We're coming up on items in that cave, and when we get them, we'll destroy…"

Shagrat hit a penguin and was dazed. Jason and Fawful picked up some items. Jason got a banana. He threw it ahead. Fawful got a Bowser shell. He fired it ahead of him.

"Ironical," said Fawful. "Bowser is one of my arch-nemesises."

Krystal had slowed down while transparent to get behind Jason and Fawful. She picked up a Bob-omb from an item block and threw it ahead. It hit Fawful and Jason, taking off their first balloon each.

Fox shot a green shell at Jason, taking off his second balloon.

Bellatrix got a Chain Chomp and began riding it across the area, destroying several penguins. She hit Myotismon and Shadow Queen, taking off their first balloons each. They turned toward each other.

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon shot a beam of bats at Shadow Queen, taking off her second balloon. She retaliated by striking him with shadow lightning, taking off his second balloon.

Admiral Piett threw a Bob-omb at Myotismon and Shadow Queen, destroying them both.

Ash and Evil Ash both got a set of green shells. They rammed into each other, destroying one shell each. The next time, Ash hit Evil Ash and knocked him into the water. When he was taken out and unfrozen, he had one balloon left. Ash planted a banana, and Evil Ash slipped on it, and was destroyed.

Spiderman shot a web at DK, throwing him back into Bellatrix's chomp, which smashed into him shortly after and took off his second balloon. DK was now down to one balloon as well.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix's Killing Curse missed Blaze by inches and hit Nute Gunray instead, destroying him.

Voldemort was too far behind Tails and Vader to hit either with Avada Kedavra.

"Spike Shell!" said Sauron, who was in last. "The One Spike Shell… TO RULE THEM ALL!"

Sauron fired the spike shell. Tails and Vader were both just behind him, about to lap him, on the third lap, and so they slowed down so that Voldemort, who had three of his five balloons left, could get ahead.

"I win this time," said Voldemort.

The spike shell sailed through the center, hitting Ugluk and Pius Thicknesse, destroying both, and taking Gorbag and Scabior down to one balloon each. Yaxley stayed to the side to avoid it and hit a penguin. The shell went between Tails and Vader, who knew not to stay in the center, and hit Voldemort, reducing him to two balloons. Tails and Vader took the lead again, and Tails won the race, with Vader in second.

Freddy and Dimentio were able to get ahead of Voldemort this time, and they got third, fourth, and fifth, respectively.

Blaze got a star and smashed into Rodolphus, knocking him into the ice water and destroying him.

Placing sixth for his team was Frieza, seventh was Batman, eighth was Bowser, and ninth was the Lord of the Nazgûl.

"Why can't I get any points?" said Sauron.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 100  
>Team Palpatine: 58<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 37<br>Team Fawful: 10  
>Team Frieza: 6<br>Team Freddy: 8  
>Team Superman: 6<br>Team Bowser: 2


	11. Royal Raceway

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 11: Royal Raceway**

"I will be narrating for this level," said Peach. "My castle is next to this raceway. Let the race begin!"

The race began. There was less battle than in Wario Stadium, as a great deal of racers had been taken out in the previous two races.

There weren't many obstacles at Royal Raceway, but there were several Piranha Plants as well as a few areas of water, although this water would not remove a balloon if someone fell into it.

Meowth and a Ring Wraith were watching from the sidelines, when two Piranha Plants ate them.

Sauron got a Chain Chomp and began riding it. He smashed into Burnevere, Wormtail, General Grievous, Smithy, Wario, and Jason, taking each of their first balloons.

At a big jump, Spiderman used his webs to tie up Giovanni and throw him into the river at the side. The Lakitu took him out unharmed.

Batman threw a batarang at Boba, taking off his first balloon.

"Hey! Shagrat!" said Gorbag. "Shortcut! If we are able to even place eighth in this match, Sauron will reward us!"

"You go there," said Shagrat. "I'll keep going."

Gorbag followed the path to Peach's Castle. He searched for a secret passage, and to his great annoyance found that it was not a shortcut at all.

Flicker and Flame got on either side of Yaxley, who had two balloons left and was aiming a red shell at Fox.

"Now!" said Flicker. He and Flame breathed fire at Yaxley, who lost both balloons from the double attack and was destroyed.

Bowser and Dark Bowser got beside each other and breathed fire at each other. They were evenly matched, but oblivious to those behind or in front of them. They were along the path to the big jump, by the way. Piett planted a banana and Veers shot a green shell backward. Bowser slipped on the banana and lost his second balloon; Dark Bowser was hit by the shell and lost his second balloon as well. Bowser recovered first and breathed fire at Dark Bowser, who lost his third balloon and was destroyed.

DK and Wario both got Bob-ombs and threw them ahead at Dolohov, Tatanga, and Wiseman. They exploded, reducing all three to one balloon.

"I got them good!" said DK. "I bet Bowser's gonna be really impressed by that!"

"No, I was the one who got them all," said Wario. "Bowser's gonna love me for that."

Tatanga moved next to Flame. "How about this?" he said. "If I place before you, then you have to marry me."

Flame breathed fire at Tatanga, and he lost his last balloon and was destroyed.

Wiseman planted a fake item box next to other items. Burnevere crashed into the fake item box and lost his last balloon. His Kart exploded in a ball of flame.

"BURNEVERE!" said Flicker, Flame, and Blaze at once.

Ash shot a red shell at Wiseman. It hit him directly, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

Michael got a star and smashed into General Grievous, taking his last balloon and destroying him. Then he smashed into Lucario, taking his second balloon shortly before his Star expired.

Renamon threw a green shell at Michael, which took his second balloon. Renamon and Lucario were able to get further ahead. Michael got three red shells, but before he could activate them, they were stolen by Wormtongue, who got a Boo.

Moo threw a Bob-omb ahead of him. Michael was so frustrated over losing his red shells that he didn't notice it. He smashed right into the Bob-omb, which exploded, obliterating him.

Pinhead reached out with his hooked chains. They slashed Malfoy, taking his last balloon, and he was destroyed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Narcissa. She raised her wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

All three of Pinhead's balloons were gone, and he was destroyed.

There were no more casualties for the rest of the race, except for a Nazgûl hit by a Bob-omb thrown a bit off by Leatherface. Tails won, Vader got second, Frieza got third this time, Voldemort got fourth, Dimentio got fifth, Freddy got sixth, Batman got seventh, Bowser got eighth, and Saruman got last.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 110  
>Team Palpatine: 66<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 42<br>Team Fawful: 14  
>Team Frieza: 12<br>Team Freddy: 11  
>Team Superman: 8<br>Team Bowser: 3


	12. Bowser's Castle

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 12: Bowser's Castle**

"This is the last level of the Star Cup," said Mario. "Begin!"

"I feel right at home here!" said Bowser, and he raced ahead, so that he, Tails, and Vader were competing for first.

Two Thwomps flattened Batman and Voldemort, taking one balloon each from them. Tarkin and Freddy smashed into the Thwomps and were dazed.

Tails got a banana and planted it around a corner. Veers, recovering from a Thwomp attack, slipped on it, lost his last balloon, and was destroyed.

Sauron, in dead last as usual, was flattened by a Thwomp and lost his first of five balloons.

Cackletta planted a fake item box on a jump above lava. Goyle hit it in midair, taking his first balloon, and fell into the lava.

A bit behind, on a lava bridge, Elder Princess Shroob stopped, and took out three green shells AND three red shell at once. She is so overpowered she can get two items at once.

Wormtongue and Wormtail smashed into Elder Princess Shroob's shells and fell straight into the lava. Then Flame came by with a star, smashing into Elder Princess Shroob and knocking her into the lava.

Smithy was near the end of his first lap, and alongside him were Amycus Carrow and Leatherface. Smithy didn't notice Amycus at first, he smashed Leatherface with his hammer. The impact was so powerful that Leatherface went flying into the lava. Then Smithy bashed Wario with the hammer, flattening him and taking his first balloon.

"Everte Statum!" Amycus's curse hit Smithy and blasted him backwards, knocking him into the lava just as they were crossing the bridge.

Boba shot Alecto, taking off her second balloon. She shot a Killing Curse that missed him by inches. He got a Chain Chomp and began riding it ahead, taking Jason down to one balloon. Fox smashed into Jason with a star, destroying him.

Flicker threw a Bowser shell at Frieza as he was crossing the bridge above the lava. It hit him, taking off his first balloon. Blaze rushed by him with a speed boost, knocking Frieza into the lava.

"Is he dead?" said Luigi.

"Whether you can survive lava or not," said Mario, "in this race lava takes all your balloons, so yes."

"Did you see that trick that the witch used to get Goyle?" said Shagrat.

"Yes," said Gorbag.

At the jump on the second lap, they raced to plant two fake item boxes in midair. Shagrat succeeded, but Gorbag slipped on a banana, which was planted by DK, and fell into the lava.

Moo smashed into Shagrat's fake item box and fell into the lava.

Giovanni and Freddy smashed into each other with a ring of red shells. When they were down to one shell each, Freddy overpowered Giovanni, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

"Team Frieza has been eliminated!" said Mario.

Wolf had the five-banana item, in a trail of bananas behind his Kart. He drove just ahead of Freddy and moved in his direction so that Freddy smashed into the bananas. He lost his last balloon because of this and was destroyed.

"And that's the end of Team Freddy!" said Luigi. "That guy gave me nightmares…"

Batman threw a batarang. It hit DK and took his second balloon.

Tarkin, Piett, and Jerjerrod chased after Krystal each with a ring of shells.

"Fox I've got enemies on my tail!" said Krystal.

Fox got a star and smashed into Tarkin, taking off his second balloon and destroying his shells. He raced alongside Krystal while Renamon threw a Bob-omb. It exploded on Piett and Jerjerrod, reducing both to one balloon and destroying all of their shells.

Tails won the race, with Bowser in second and Vader in third. Voldemort got fourth, Dimentio fifth, Batman sixth, and the Lord of the Nazgûl seventh.

"The point system still stands," said Mario, "except last place is zero points. This is the end of the Star Cup, and of Team Freddy and Team Frieza."

SCORE:

Team Furry: 120  
>Team Palpatine: 72<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 47<br>Team Fawful: 18  
>Team Frieza: Eliminated<br>Team Freddy: Eliminated  
>Team Superman: 11<br>Team Bowser: 11


	13. DK's Jungle Parkway

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 13: DK's Jungle Parkway**

"Round 13, DK's Jungle Parkway, and the beginning of the Special Cup," said Mario. "Begin!"

DK had the advantage here, similar to Bowser when they were at Bowser's Castle, and was nearly tied with Tails and Vader for first.

Fenrir Greyback shot fireballs at Renamon and Lucario, taking off both their first balloons.

Greyback zoomed past them with Krystal catching up to him. As they reached the jump and went over a boat, Krystal threw a green shell. It hit Greyback directly, taking his first balloon and sending the bloodthirsty werewolf falling into the smokestack of the ship where he was boiled alive.

Cackletta threw three red shells. They hit Blaze, Spiderman, and Shagrat, taking off their first balloons.

For most of the first lap, there were no casualties besides Greyback. However, as they were crossing a bridge, Fawful stopped with a ring of green shells circling him. Cackletta and Scabior smashed into him, the former taking out one shell and the latter taking out two, and both of them fell into the ravine to their deaths. Fawful quickly moved ahead and was in the cave when Tarkin hit him with a star, taking his first balloon.

Tarkin drove up the ramp, and, noticing Dolohov, turned and smashed into him, falling off the ramp while taking Dolohov's last balloon and destroying him.

Then something weird happened. Tarkin fell through the wall and into another dimension, landing in some unidentified black liquid. He did not come back up.

Boba shot fire at Flicker, who retaliated by breathing fire at him. Both were reduced to one balloon, but Flicker needed to catch his breath before he could breathe fire again. Boba aimed his blaster at Flicker's head.

Then Flame shot a red shell at Boba, taking his third balloon and destroying him.

Saruman smashed into Dooku with three green shells circling him. Dooku lost his first balloon.

Spiderman slipped on a banana DK planted on the bridge, and lost his third balloon. He was destroyed.

"NO! SPIDERMAN!" said Batman.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix's Killing Curse hit Wolf, taking all three of his balloons and destroying him.

Battles raged on, but there were no more casualties by the time the race ended, although Sauron and Shagrat were repeatedly pelted with rocks thrown by irate villagers for straying from the path.

"Who's throwing the bloody rocks at us?" said Sauron.

Tails got first, DK got second, Vader got third, Voldemort got fourth, Dimentio got fifth, Batman got sixth, and Saruman got seventh.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 130  
>Team Palpatine: 78<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 52<br>Team Fawful: 22  
>Team Superman: 14<br>Team Bowser: 19


	14. Yoshi Valley

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 14: Yoshi Valley**

"Yoshi Valley," said Mario. "You won't be able to tell who's in what place with this map."

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi. "I'll be commentator for this race."

The race began.

"Hey DK!" said Wario. "You go after Voldemort. I'll go after Sauron. Whichever of us kills a Dark Lord first Bowser is sure to…"

"I'm not falling for that!" said DK. "You know I won't be able to reach Voldemort.

"You just placed ahead of him in the last race," said Wario.

"That was DK's Jungle Parkway," said DK. "I knew that level well. We both go after Sauron. Whoever kills him first wins."

They took the slow path. Sauron took the path behind them. He had three red shells. He shot them all at once. The first hit DK, the second two disappeared as he had a split second spawn protection as he lost his first balloon.

"Darn!" said Sauron. He raced ahead, with DK and Wario following him.

"Everte Statum!" Alecto's spell missed Dimentio and hit Shagrat, knocking him over the edge of the path, a long way down, and when he hit the bottom, he went up in a ball of flame.

Krystal aimed her staff at Alecto. "Ricaciempra!" The spell hit Alecto, blasting her over the cliff in a similar style to Shagrat, and she exploded when she hit the bottom of the gorge.

Batman threw a batarang at Narcissa. It hit her and took her second balloon. She got three shells, but as she raced to the bridge, the giant egg flattened her, taking her third balloon and destroying her before she could resume her original size.

On the bridge, Bowser shot a Bowser shell backwards. It hit Dooku, Saruman, Flicker, and Flame, taking Dooku and Saruman's second balloons and Flicker and Flame's first balloons. It fell over the edge of the cliff. Fawful stopped at the bridge and took out three red shells. Admiral Piett smashed into him with three green shells circling him, destroying all three shells but damaging neither, nor sending them flying off the cliff.

Flicker shot five fireballs at Dooku. One of them hit him and took his final balloon, destroying him. Each of the other four hit a Ring Wraith, all four of whom burst into flames and fell into the gorge.

DK got a giant banana. He threw it ahead of Sauron, who avoided it. Wario got a star and nearly caught Sauron, but the star expired before he could catch up. DK got three green shells and fired at Sauron. One of them hit him and took his balloon.

Although there were several more injuries, there were no more casualties by the time the race was over. Tails won, Vader got second, Voldemort third, Batman fourth, Bowser fifth, Dimentio sixth, and Saruman seventh.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 140  
>Team Palpatine: 82<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 58<br>Team Fawful: 25  
>Team Superman: 19<br>Team Bowser: 23


	15. Banshee Boardwalk

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 15: Banshee Boardwalk**

"Don't fall into the water," said Mario. "If you do, the ghosts will take out all your balloons within seconds. Begin!"

They began racing. There were Boos everywhere. No one was killed in the first lap, although many of them lost at least one balloon.

Batman threw a batarang at Amycus, taking his second balloon in the second lap. Dimentio got a Chain Chomp and rode it across, smashing into Batman and sending him flying into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Fox. As soon as Dimentio's chain chomp was gone, Fox kept searching for items until he found a star. He then raced as fast as he could until he was near Dimentio, and activated the star. He smashed into Dimentio, who went flying into the water.

"Everte Statum!" Amycus barely missed the Lord of the Nazgûl.

Fawful smashed into Amycus with three green shells, sending him flying into the water.

Admiral Piett hit Fawful with a red shell, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

The Lord of the Nazgûl threw a Bob-omb at Piett, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

Bellatrix aimed her wand directly at the Lord of the Nazgûl. "Avada Kedavra!" Both of his remaining balloons were lost, and he was destroyed.

Saruman shot a fireball at Bellatrix, taking her second balloon. Saruman was about to finish her when he ran into some bats. Bellatrix laughed at how pathetic Saruman was, but slipped on Lucario's banana as she came out of the hall, lost her third balloon, and was destroyed.

Jerjerrod, meanwhile, was near Lucario and shot a green shell at him. It hit him and took his second balloon.

Saruman got out of the cave, and got some fireballs. He shot them at Jerjerrod. One hit him in the back, taking his third balloon and destroying him.

Saruman got several speed boosts and got near Voldemort. Voldemort took out three red shells. He shot one at Saruman. It hit him and took his second balloon. He shot the next two, but they fell off the edge, as Tails and Darth Vader were far ahead of him.

Flame caught up to Saruman with three green shells circling her. Saruman shot a fireball at her, taking her second balloon. Flame smashed into Saruman, which alone would have taken his third balloon, but knocked him into the water as well.

Flicker shot five fireballs at Palpatine. One hit him and took his second balloon. Two of the others hit the last three Ring Wraiths, watching on the sidelines. They were knocked off their dragons and into the water where the ghosts killed them in a similar style to the way the dead in _Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King_ killed the Oliphant near the end of the battle.

There were no more casualties after that. By the end of the race, only Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Ash, Palpatine, Vader, Sauron, Voldemort, DK, Wario, and Bowser remained.

As usual, Tails got first, Vader got second, Voldemort got third, Bowser got fourth, and Sauron got last.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 150  
>Team Palpatine: 90<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 64<br>Team Fawful: Eliminated  
>Team Superman: Eliminated<br>Team Bowser: 28


	16. Rainbow Road

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 16: Rainbow Road**

"Not only is this the last stage of the Special Cup, but the last round in the race altogether," said Mario.

"Late entry!" came a voice.

Dr. Eggman appeared with Metal Sonic, Count Geoffrey, Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3, and Merle the Wizard.

"Team Eggman!" said Eggman.

"Eggman?" said Tails.

"Dread Count Geoffrey Dubueon Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak!" said Flicker and Flame simultaneously.

"I'll go after Tails," said Eggman. "Geoffrey, you take out Bowser's team."

"I'm going after Princess Flame and the squire," said Geoffrey.

"Whatever," said Eggman.

"Let the race begin!" said Mario.

The race began.

"I heard of a shortcut to the other platform," said Evil Knight 2. "Jump at the right moment down the ramp."

The three Evil Knights jumped off the ramp, but missed the platform and fell into the darkness of space below.

The track was much longer than the others. There were no more casualties in the first lap, but Blaze, Sauron, Bowser, DK, and Wario all got hit by a chomp once during the trip. Many items were used, but the only one to take a hit was Geoffrey, who slipped on one of Flicker's bananas.

In the second lap, there were several more hits, so that everyone had one balloon left.

In the third lap, however, things began to heat up. Tails was in the lead, and Vader in second, as usual. Palpatine got a spiked shell and fired it. Tails could hear it better than Vader, and slowed down, only slightly so Vader got a bit ahead but couldn't know why Tails was slowing down.

The shell hit Vader, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

Bowser and Eggman both had green shells circling them. They smashed into each other. Their shells were destroyed. Bowser opened his mouth to breathe fire, but Lucario threw a green shell. It hit Dr. Eggman, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

"Yes!" said Tails.

Geoffrey had three red shells circling him. He soon caught up to Flame and waited as they turned a corner, for the right moment to shoot the shells at her.

Just as Geoffrey fired the first shell, Flame used a Boo to steal Sauron's fake item box, and turned transparent.

"Drat!" said Geoffrey.

Flicker threw a Bob-omb at Geoffrey, which blew up, taking his last balloon and destroying him.

Metal Sonic began catching up to Tails. He had three red shells circling him, but as he sped past Voldemort, taking little notice of him, Voldemort realized Metal Sonic was going after Tails, and decided that as Tails was the more immediate threat, he shouldn't bother with Metal Sonic just yet.

Tails got a banana. As Metal Sonic moved in for the kill, Tails planted the banana in front of him. Metal Sonic fired the first red shell and it hit the banana. Metal Sonic was so angry he didn't notice the chomp coming at him. The chomp hit him and sent him flying over the edge of Rainbow Road.

DK threw a giant banana. It landed in front of Merle, who slipped on it and lost her last balloon, and she was destroyed.

With the exception of Team Furry, everyone was spaced so far apart there was no real time to hit anyone else with an item, and Tails won the race. Voldemort got second, Palpatine got third, Bowser got fourth, and Sauron got last.

SCORE:

Team Furry: 160  
>Team Palpatine: 96<br>Team Sauron: 0  
>Team Voldemort: 72<br>Team Bowser: 33  
>Team Eggman: Eliminated<p>

Introducing: Eggman and Metal Sonic from the Sonic series, and Count Geoffrey, Merle, and the Evil Knights from Blazing Dragons


	17. The Final Showdown

**FURRIES AND DARK LORDS ON MARIO KART**

**Chapter 17: The Final Showdown**

"Yeah!" said Fox.

"We win," said Renamon.

"YAY!" said Blaze.

Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and Bowser were sulking.

"Maybe we can impress Bowser if we take out the Dark Lords while their guard is down," said DK.

"It doesn't work that way," said Wario. "We lost. 33 to 160."

"It's not over," came a female voice that sounded like two voices at once.

A red blob of chaos appeared and engulfed Mario, Luigi, Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Ash, Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, Bowser, DK, and Wario and flew through a portal in the sky, through a wall into a giant chamber with a grayish liquid and white, crystal walls. In the center was a strange white creature.

"We are the aparoid queen," she said. "We will destroy you all and assimilate all life in the universe."

"My field of chaos is around the aparoid homeworld to prevent anyone else from entering," came a similar voice. It was this voice that they heard first, but they did not know it until now, since their voices were so similar. A giant red creature comprised of multiple cords to form a main body appeared. Its face was yellow with an eye in the center. It shrank down to about the size of the aparoid queen, but was still much bigger than any of the furries.

"And you are?" said Fox.

"I am the D-Reaper," said the red creature. "I am working with the aparoid queen. We have made a deal. She gets to assimilate half the universe to infect it, and the D-Reaper gets to assimilate the other half to destroy it."

"We won't let that happen!" said Flicker.

"All things in the universe exist for us," said the aparoid queen. "We challenge you all to a deathmatch in battle mode.

An aparoid barrier blocked the portal out of the room, and several red blocks and obstacles appeared, as created by the D-Reaper.

"Dark Lords each have 5 balloons," said the D-Reaper. "The D-Reaper and the aparoid queen each get five balloons as well."

"That's not fair!" said Blaze.

"Begin!" said the aparoid queen and the D-Reaper at once.

"There should be a special item block somewhere," said Mario. "It could give a selfdestruct program that could destroy either of them instantly."

"Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, you three go after the queen. You might be able to damage her, but be careful. Run for cover if she attacks. Tails, you and I will make sure the Dark Lords and Team Bowser don't blindside…"

But the aparoid queen transformed into a smaller form and began flying around. She shot an energy beam at Bowser, DK, and Wario, taking off one balloon each.

"Get that ugly space hag!" said Bowser.

DK threw a giant banana at the queen. It hit her and took off one balloon.

"This is annoying," said the queen, and she flew off in search of more victims.

Palpatine and Sauron faced each other on a bridge. Palpatine zapped Sauron with force lightning, taking off one balloon. He then activated his star just as Sauron shot an eye laser at him. Palpatine smashed into Sauron, knocking him off the bridge and taking his second balloon.

With three balloons left, Sauron landed next to Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Sauron, who ducked at the last second, missing death by an inch. Sauron shot an eye laser at Voldemort, taking one balloon, and Voldemort drove away, up a ramp onto the block where Palpatine waited patiently for Sauron to return.

Instead of following Voldemort, Sauron saw the D-Reaper and headed toward it instead, getting a Bob-omb.

"You may be as evil as I am," said Palpatine, "but with no knowledge of the Force, you will never know the true power of the Dark…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hit Palpatine with a Killing Curse. Palpatine lost all five balloons at once and was destroyed.

"That's the end of Team Palpatine," said Luigi.

Sauron and DK encountered Flicker, Flame, and Blaze on their way to the D-Reaper. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire at Sauron. Unfortunately, this only had the same effect as two attacks rather than three, leaving Sauron with one balloon.

Sauron drove off and hid behind a block. He shot an eye laser at the D-Reaper, taking its first balloon, and then threw a Bob-omb around the corner at Flicker, Flame, Blaze, and DK. The Bob-omb exploded, taking Flicker, Flame, and Blaze's first balloon and DK's second.

Blaze shot a green shell at DK, who lost his third balloon and exploded.

Wario saw this on his radar. "YES! Now my competition is gone!"

While Sauron was distracted with the dragons and DK, the D-Reaper shot a red energy ball at him. It hit Sauron directly, taking his last balloon, and Sauron exploded in a shockwave of energy.

Wario followed the five foxes as they made their way to fight the aparoid queen. Soon they saw the queen. She shot a ringlike energy beam at them.

"I've seen this ring in Andross's army before!" said Fox. "Everyone, stay inside the ring. It's the green energy that hurts you."

Everyone except Tails was able to avoid it, and Tails lost his first balloon. Wario shot a red shell. It hit Fox, taking his first balloon. Fox pulled out a blaster and shot Wario, taking his second balloon. Tails had no items, so he drove off in search of one. So did Wario.

Lucario shot an Aura Storm at the aparoid queen. It missed her.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon's Diamond Storm hit the aparoid queen, taking off her second balloon.

"Please don't attack," said the queen. "It is useless."

Krystal threw a green shell at the queen. The queen shot a Hyper Beam at her, taking off her first balloon. Then she flew off in search of more victims.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire at the D-Reaper. Though all three attacks hit it directly, it took off only one balloon.

"Dragons are weak and inferior to the D-Reaper," said the D-Reaper. A tentacle extended from its body and whipped all three dragons, sending them flying and taking their second balloons.

"We've only got one balloon left each," said Flicker. "The D-Reaper has three. What we have to do is each collect an item, and sneak up on it."

Meanwhile, Tails got a Boo. Wario got three green shells. Tails used the Boo to steal the shells. Wario stayed where he was, confused, and Tails moved as close to Wario as possible, transparent and invisible, and activated the shells. It hit Wario, took his third balloon, and he was destroyed.

Voldemort ran into Bowser. Bowser shot a spiked shell at him, taking his second balloon.

Voldemort considered hitting Bowser with a Killing Curse, but decided instead to temporarily remove him in case he saw any of the furries. He raised his wand. "Everte Statum!" Bowser was blasted off the platform they were on, and lost his second balloon. Bowser landed next to Blaze.

"Would you mind getting out of my way?" said Blaze. "I'm trying to destroy the D-Reaper."

"There are still nine of you," said Bowser. "If I take out one of you now, then I'll have a chance of winning this!"

"The D-Reaper is too powerful!" said Blaze.

Bowser breathed fire at Blaze, who countered with his own fiery breath. Bowser was a little more out of breath due to the injury he received from Voldemort, and lost the beam… er… fire struggle. Bowser lost his third balloon and was destroyed.

"Team Bowser's game is over!" said Mario.

"I've got a red shell," said Blaze. "All I need is a clear shot at the D-Reaper."

On the platform above, the aparoid queen flew by Voldemort. She shot a Hyper Beam at him. Voldemort avoided it and aimed his wand at her.

"AVADA…"

The queen moved to the side and shot a ring energy beam at him. The side of the path hit him, as he was still while firing his Killing Curse, which the queen had avoided. Voldemort lost his third balloon.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Everte Statum!" The aparoid queen avoided all of Voldemort's spells and shot an energy beam at him, taking his fourth balloon. Voldemort drove over the edge of the platform, knowing this was a losing battle.

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, and Lucario, meanwhile, were searching for items. Soon Fox and Krystal had three green shells while Renamon and Lucario each had a red shell.

"She's there!" said Lucario.

They looked up. The aparoid queen shot an energy beam. It hit Fox and Renamon. Fox was down to his last balloon, while Renamon was down to two. She shot a red shell at the queen. It hit her, taking her third balloon. Lucario threw his red shell at her, but she shot an energy beam at him, destroying the shell and taking his first balloon.

Fox and Krystal shot their green shells at her while she fired. They hit the energy beam instead of her and were destroyed, but Fox still had one shell left. The queen shot the ring energy beam at them, but this time they were prepared. They huddled together to avoid it. Fox threw his last red shell. It hit the queen, taking her fourth balloon.

"Great work!" said Krystal. "Now she only has one balloon left!"

The queen flew away. Fox and Krystal shot at her with their blasters, but she was soon out of their range.

Blaze looked around the corner. He saw the D-Reaper. He fired a green shell at the D-Reaper, but the D-Reaper moved out of the way.

"I hate this D-Reaper thing," said Blaze, and he drove off in search of more items.

Flame got three red shells. If she could find a safe spot to fire at the D-Reaper, she could destroy it immediately. All she had to do was track down the D-Reaper. Since it had shrunk its size, it was difficult to see over the platforms.

Flame turned a corner and saw Voldemort.

"Not you!" said Flame. "I need these three shells to destroy…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Voldemort.

Flame just barely moved to the side, but Voldemort's Killing Curse killed two of her red shells, which were circling her in case she should encounter an enemy along the way, which she did.

Flame had no choice. She fired her third red shell at Voldemort. Voldemort was not expecting her to use up her weapon intended for the D-Reaper, and the shell hit him, taking his fifth balloon, and he exploded. White ash flew everywhere, and Flame searched for more items.

"And with that," said Mario, "Only Team Furry and Team Aparoid remain!"

Flicker turned a corner and threw a Bob-omb at the D-Reaper. It hit the D-Reaper directly, taking its third balloon. The D-Reaper shot several razor sharp blades, which chased Flicker around.

Tails got three red shells. He drove around a corner and came face to face with the aparoid queen. She shot an energy beam at him, destroying his shells and taking his second balloon. Tails drove away and the queen chased after him, shooting energy beams at him.

Searching for the aparoid queen, Fox, Krystal, Renamon, and Lucario ran right into the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper raised its tentacle and whipped Krystal and Renamon away with it, and then shot an eye laser at Lucario, sending him flying. All three were now down to one balloon.

"All five foxes and all three dragons are now down to one balloon," said Luigi. "And the D-Reaper has two."

Fox threw a giant banana at the D-Reaper.

"The D-Reaper is resistant to bananas," said the D-Reaper.

Fox drove away, and the D-Reaper chased after him.

Lucario landed at the spot where the aparoid queen was chasing after Tails. He powered up for an Aura Storm and shot several waves of blue energy in all directions, making sure he didn't hit any of his teammates.

One hit the aparoid queen directly. She lost her last balloon and exploded in an explosion of light.

"The aparoid queen is gone," said the D-Reaper. "That means the D-Reaper assumes full control of this planet."

Krystal and Flame appeared with green shells. The D-Reaper turned toward them and charged its laser.

Then a weird object resembling a diamond item box hit the D-Reaper directly, and both of its remaining balloons disappeared.

The blades chasing Flicker disintegrated into red chaos and disappeared.

Everyone looked to see Ash, still with all three balloons, facing the D-Reaper.

"I found the program," said Ash. "While everyone was fighting it out, I found it and threw it at the D-Reaper. Interesting thing it is, too. According to its description, it's a combination of a selfdestruct program made by Beltino Toad and a black hole program called Juggernaut made by Mitsuo Yamaki. It will destroy anything it is used against, even the D-Reaper."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the D-Reaper, as it disintegrated into red chaos and disappeared.

The planet began to shake and fall apart.

"Quickly!" said Mario. "We must get through the portal.

Without the aparoid queen and the D-Reaper, the barrier blocking the portal was gone. Mario and Luigi jumped through the portal. Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, Flicker, Flame, Blaze, and Ash all drove their Karts through the portal. About a minute later, the aparoid homeworld exploded along with the red chaos mass around it.

"Team Furry officially wins," said Mario. "Tails, you won most of the races so you get the gold medal. Ash, you took out the D-Reaper with the selfdestruct program so you get the silver medal. Lucario, you defeated the aparoid queen so you get the bronze medal."

At Royal Raceway, Tails, Ash, and Lucario drove their Karts over to the center of Peach's castle. A puffer fish spit out a gold trophy and exploded into a shower of rainbow sparkles.

"This trophy is for all of Team Furry," said Mario. "Congratulations!"

**THE END**

AN: The aparoid queen (from Star Fox Assault) and D-Reaper (from Digimon Tamers) were paired together due to several similarities I noticed between the two.


End file.
